Matrix: Le Virus
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Le soleil se leva, et l'arcade est dans un sommeil profond étranges rêves. Un garçon mystérieux et un programme informatique étrange apparaissent. Quel est ce nouveau Menance? Quelqu'un sera capable de le vaincre ... ou va l'Arcade être détruit? Première saison de la série Matrix. (Auteur vacances)
1. Chapter 1

**Voici enfin la série Matrix! Co-writed avec Wilbur-Nator, également auteur du OC Virtual et Morpheus. Le OC Rae et Sandy appartient à RobinsInTheSkye et son petit frère. L'OC Erik appartiennent à mon petit frère. L'autre OC nous appartient, le Big Sugar Rush Four (Mes quatre profils: Lily Von Schweetz, Sticky Wipplesnit, Jubileene Bing-Bing, Crumbelina di Caramelo). Désolé pour les erreurs de grammaire, je suis encore à apprendre français. Les noms des personnages et les jeux sont encore en anglais, en d'autres termes anglais sont erreur Google.**

* * *

_**Le Matrix Series**_

_**Season One: The Virus**_

_**Chapitre un: Sweet Dreams**_

* * *

Maux de tête.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui l'avait réveillé, donc Clarion Grâce Jackson, également connu sous le nom Pammy Cotton Candy, gémit et ouvrit les yeux bleu néon. Elle a supposé que c'était le matin maintenant, mais là encore, il a toujours été matin dans Sugar Rush Speedway, les bonbons kart-jeu de course de l'arcade de Litwak. Le soleil radieux de streaming à travers les fenêtres n'était pas actuellement en aidant sa tête battant pour l'instant non plus, et elle se demandait si Sugar Rush avait des anti-douleurs quelque part.

Probablement pas. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de bonbons, pas le Dr Mario ... elle se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Les autres filles dormaient encore autour d'elle, après le petit parti de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu la veille, et la jeune fille rousse ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de sourire. "Vanellope, réveillez-vous!" elle appela doucement, pour atteindre plus et en secouant l'épaule de sa chevelure noire, yeux noisette ami.

Pas de réponse.

Clarion fronça légèrement les sourcils. C'était inhabituel, le président du Sugar Rush a toujours été une lève-tôt. Elle regarda autour de lui les autres à s'inquiéter car elle a remarqué, eux aussi, n'ont même pas d'agitation. "Vani! Citrus! Kand! Lily!" elle appela le nom de chacune des filles, mais aucun d'entre eux ont répondu, juste continué à sommeiller paisiblement.

Clarion souffla un peu, croisant ses bras, puis repéré un livre et le ramassa, le jetant à un mur voisin avec un bruit sourd. Rien. Elle prit un autre livre et, dans le but, la jeta à l'étagère pleine de trophées. Le livre est entré en collision avec les coupes d'or, qui tomba sur le sol avec fracas assourdissant qui ressemblait pots frapper, n'a pas d'importance si elles se sont bosselés, ils avaient régénérer prochaine fois que le jeu a été joué. Mais toujours rien. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" elle a crié au sommet de ses poumons.

Pas autant que même le scintillement d'un cil. Elle a finalement abandonné et juste assis là, les yeux bleus plissés judicieusement comme elle a figuré son collier. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pouvait le sentir dans son code. Et son Code ne se trompait jamais. Clarion silencieusement compté le groupe de coureurs endormis. Tous étaient là et ont représenté, sauf pour elle-même et ... Jelly.

Où était gelée? Elle n'était pas pour se lever tôt non plus, mais peut-être si elle était debout, elle savait quelque chose à propos de toute cette affaire. Culminant à ses pieds, la jeune fille se glissait sur ses bottes bleues et, saisissant son arc blanc d'une table voisine et sa fixation dans ses cheveux, se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

Clarion a ouvert la porte à l'atelier kart et, marchant à l'intérieur, a été accueillie à la vue d'une jeune fille aux cheveux violets de travail sous un kart arc en ciel. Elle agita, s'approchant de la course. "Hey, Jelly!"

La jeune fille déployé sous le kart et se redressa, essuyant l'huile de chocolat hors de ses mains et ses yeux bleus mi-clos, sarcastique. "Oh regarde, si ce n'est pas la madame Super-Puissant qui a finalement réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à visiter les simples mortels comme nous?" elle a demandé à son accent anglais.

Clarion roula des yeux. "Ne sois pas comme ça, Jel. Je ne peux pas réveiller les autres filles. Vous savez quelque chose à ce sujet? Est-ce une sorte de truc que vous êtes en tirant?"

Jelly jeté le chiffon. "Croyez-moi, si c'était moi, vous ne seriez pas éveillé à demander."

Le rouquin regarda, et elle leva un doigt. "Mais, si vous voulez, nous pouvons aller chercher Gloyd et les autres. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une soirée pyjama comme le reste d'entre nous, et peut-être que les filles refusent d'écouter les oiseaux chanter."

Clarion fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. "C'est logique. Ensuite allez, allons-y!"

Les deux coureurs se tenaient à la porte, laissant leurs yeux bleus numériser sur la chambre de Gloyd. Tous les garçons ont été recroquevillé dans sacs de couchage, et comme les filles, étaient profondément endormis ... montrant aucun signe de réveil. C'est tout. Quelque chose était défiance mal ici. At Sandy aller overkill? "Je pense que je vais prendre un bon retour de saut et signaler ce problème aux autorités", Clarion a finalement dit, en plaisantant à moitié pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère sombre qui venait de s'installer. "See you later".

Elle se retourna pour quitter la salle, et Jelly dévisagea, incrédule. «Vas-tu vraiment me laisser seule ici?" elle a demandé, incrédule. "En charge d'un monde de gens qui dorment?"

Clarion arrêté. "Faites ce que vous voulez», elle haussa les épaules.

Jelly croisa les bras. "Alors je vais aller avec vous."

Le coureur rousse roula des yeux. "Oh, allez-vous me dire que tu as peur en ce moment et d'en finir avec!"

Jelly ignoré cela. "Il suffit de penser, ensemble, nous avons moins de chance de l'un d'entre nous de devenir la prochaine vicim», at-elle souligné.

Clarion haussa un sourcil. "L'un de nous? Comme dans, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pas la chance de s'endormir? Je mets plus peur dans ce jeu d'arcade puis rien d'autre."

Jelly choisi de ne pas répondre à cette question, et les filles a quitté rapidement la salle silencieuse, en direction de leurs karts à l'extérieur afin qu'ils puissent quitter Sugar Rush et vérifier sur place la barre, Game gare centrale de puissance.

Remarquant que quelque chose clochait était encore plus facile ensuite dans Sugar Rush, pour deux raisons. La première raison est que jeu la gare centrale était vide. Complètement et totalement vide, silencieux comme une ville fantôme. Sur un week-end. La deuxième raison est que le parasurtenseur ne semble pas à interroger Clarion, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire ces derniers temps. Honnêtement, tout cela commençait à glisser les deux coureurs out.

"Je n'aime pas ça ..." Jelly murmura nerveusement comme elle agrippa le bras de Clarion, effrayé.

Clarion souffla dans la frustration. "Sérieusement, Jel, cesser d'être comme un peureux-kit-kat".

Jelly lui lança un regard de la mort douce, quand une voix retentit dans la station de vide. "Les filles!"

Les deux tournèrent la tête en surprise de voir James Robert Grace, également connu sous le nom de Jay-Jay Cotton Candy et le frère jumeau de Clarion, assis sur un des bancs à proximité le jeu Fix-It Felix Jr,. Assis sur ses genoux et lui serrant, de grands yeux bleus avec la peur, était de deux ans, Erik Fix-It, le fils des personnages du jeu Fix-It Felix junior de son jeu éponyme et le sergent Tamora Calhoun à Hero's Duty. Outre les commandes étaient deux autres personnages du jeu, la brune, pourpre borgne, trois ans Tory Wreck-It, et quatre ans, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus Crystal Fix-It, en regardant autour de l' Gare nerveusement.

Clarion sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers le banc avec Jelly, assis à côté de James, et les yeux bleus de cristal illuminé en relief. »Clar!" la jeune fille s'écria en se jetant à la tête rouge et de s'installer dans son giron.

Clarion a ri, lui caressant les cheveux de lumière. «Bonjour, petit bijou. Avez-vous bien dormi?"

Cristal hocha la tête, le soulagement vidange de son visage comme si rappelé quelque chose, et serra sa sœur avec un gémissement. Elle fronça les sourcils. "Il ya un problème, Sugar Cube?"

James soupira, passant Erik sur un de ses genoux. «Ils sont tous endormis, je le crains."

Clarion regarda autour de Jeu gare centrale. Eh bien, cela expliquait pourquoi il était si vide. "All?" Jelly demandé, grands yeux bleus sous le choc.

James hocha la tête. "Chaque dernier personnage dans ce jeu,» répondit-il, en faisant signe à la sortie de Fix-It Felix Jr,. "Probablement tous les autres jeux, aussi. Ils sont vivants, mais il ya quelque chose de mal."

"La même chose est arrivé dans Sugar Rush", son jumeau réfléchi, songeur. "Jusqu'à présent, je pense que nous sommes les seuls personnages qui sont réellement éveillé dans tout l'Arcade."

Jelly fronça les sourcils. «Mais pourquoi nous?"

Le garçon s'arrêta. "Eh bien ... peut-être parce que nous avons quelque chose que les autres ne le font pas. Nos codes n'ont jamais été branché dans les jeux. Nous avons effectivement nés, pas créé. Peu importe ce qui affecte les codes des caractères ne peut pas nous faire de mal parce que nous ne sommes pas une partie d'un jeu ".

Le coureur aux cheveux violets leva les yeux, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. «Je me sens flatté."

Clarion brusquement plissa les yeux avant de l'autre côté de la gare centrale de jeu, laissez un sourire lent décorer ses traits. "Désolé Jay, mais votre théorie était juste envoyés à l'égout."

Elle agita une main en l'air. «Les gars! Par ici!"

James et les autres se retourna à temps pour voir quatre animaux anthropomorphes font leurs moyens à leur égard de la prise de l'un des derniers Sonic the Hedgehog's games. Il y avait un hérisson noir et pourpre tenant la main d'un beaucoup plus petit, d'or hérisson, et à côté d'elle était un chat gris avec trois queues. Traînant derrière était prudemment un chat identique portant une robe à capuchon. Les animaux, des personnages rares add-on dans leur jeu, se sont arrêtés devant eux, et le premier chat, Virtual l'Evangile Kitsune Cat, respiraient l'extérieur en relief. «Enfin, quelqu'un est vivant ici. Je pensais que nous étions les seuls."

James sourit. «C'est bon d'entendre une voix familière quand tout semble sombre, à la fois émotionnellement et réaliste, non?" at-il commenté, comme Virtual était aveugle. "Mais Comment avez-vous les gars échapper au sort de sommeil qui a frappé l'ensemble Arcade? Il n'a évidemment pas été causé par lui."

Il a au moins hérisson, Sandy le Sandhedge, qui roula des yeux d'or avec un regard qui disait, évidemment.

Rae pointa un doigt ganté dans le chat capuche. "Morpheus", at-elle déclaré sans comprendre.

Le Roi Arthur-version de Virtual haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à réveiller," répondit-il. «Je me souviens avoir un rêve très étrange, où la vie était parfait - mais je savais que tout n'était pas réel C'est alors que je me suis réveillé, et j'ai essayé de réveiller tout le monde, mais seulement virtuelle, Sandy, et Rae-ce que je n'arrive pas à.. comprendre pourquoi en ce moment, ainsi que pourquoi les autres sont endormis en premier lieu ".

"Et nous avons également eu les mêmes rêves comme son avant qu'il nous a réveillés!" Rae ajouté. "Vous?"

Jelly soufflait une mèche de cheveux violet sur son visage. "Pas de rêves à l'exception de l'ordinaire», dit-elle, et les jumeaux hocha la tête.

Tory se mordit la lèvre, une frange blondes tombant sur son visage. "Aller faire quelque chose, vous ne serez pas, Clar?" il a demandé innocemment.

Clarion sourit. "Bien sûr, ma chérie."

Elle se tourna vers les autres. «Prenons soin de cela. J'ai juré à leurs pères que je les protéger à tout prix, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Maintenant, voyons, où allons-nous commencer à vérifier sur ce mystère ..."

Aucun d'entre eux a remarqué la paire de étincelants, les yeux verts scrutant à eux de l'ombre dans une prise de courant à proximité. La personne ombre leva son poignet, où un brillant, montre en argent était attaché, et murmura: «Nous avons dix perdu ici ... redémarrer le programme."

"Réactiver programme dans trois ... deux ... un ... programme réactivé," répondit une voix de l'horloge mécanique.

Clarion se raidit. "Avez-vous entendu cela?" elle a demandé à ses amis.

"Regardez, si vous avez besoin de moi, je vais travailler dans la boutique, d'accord?" Jelly appelé, en commençant à s'éloigner.

"Attendez une seconde!"

La rouquine a attrapé son bras, l'arrêt de la course, puis fit signe à un silence complet. Toujours saisissant Jelly, elle a commencé à la pointe des pieds vers la sortie discrètement, hors de la vue des ombres. Pendant ce temps, la personne regardait James, Morpheus, et les autres, un froncement de sourcils à venir sur son visage et ses yeux s'assombrit. «Ils sont toujours là!" il siffla à la montre. "What went wrong? Qui sont-ils?"

"Les codes ne correspondent pas,» fut la seule réponse qu'il a reçue.

Il grogna. "Comment est-ce possible? Rupture de quelqu'un ici, ce sont eux qui donnent-"

«Bien, bien. On dirait que nous nous sommes retrouvés un espion curieux."

La personne se retourna, et le bras de Clarion tourné comme elle a attrapé le devant de la chemise de la personne, lui arrachant dans la lumière, comme elle le tenait dans une main de fer. La personne était un garçon, pas plus de douze ans, avec très lumineux, des yeux vert fluo et les cheveux de la couleur de goudron. Sa peau était pâle, et il portait une chemise blanche, un jean bleu, baskets noires, et une montre en argent autour de son poignet droit, le tout très simple et apparemment de nouveau. Clarion, Jacques et Morpheus regardaient avec méfiance, comme les trois personnages les plus anciennes étaient sûrs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Clarion a demandé avec colère.

Yeux verts du garçon rétréci. "La question est, qui es-tu?"

La jeune fille serra les dents. "Vous pensez que vous avez le droit de demander quoi que ce soit? Vous êtes sur notre territoire et en infériorité numérique, oubliez ça. Répondre à nos questions maintenant, et ..."

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres, qui avaient passé en mode défensif. La main de James était à sa ceinture, prêt à sortir son arme, tandis que Sandy avait convoqué son fouet de sable et Rae agrippé un couteau dans chaque main, à la fois virtuelle et Morpheus tenant leurs sabres laser bleu à la main. "... Et peut-être que nous allons vous vivez."

Le garçon regarda, et Rae découvrit ses crocs, yeux rouges lumineux. Il grimaça. "Très bien, très bien! Vous n'avez pas besoin de s'inquiéter! Lâchez-moi, et nous pouvons parler."

Clarion lui littéralement chuté, en envoyant le garçon s'écraser au sol, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. «J'ai un fusil," at-elle prévenu. "Si vous exécutez, je n'hésiterai pas à tirer."

Le garçon se remit sur ses pieds, tenant entre ses mains. "Ok, ok, je suis Matthew. Matthew Daniel Anderson."

"Game?" Jelly, la seule personne qui n'est pas armé, outre les jeunes enfants, a demandé avec curiosité.

Matthew haussa les épaules. "Aucun. Si jamais je faisais partie d'un, je ne m'en souviens pas, mais je peux vous garantir que je suis ici depuis un certain temps."

Les yeux bleus du roux rétréci. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle ne mentait pas, ni a été programmé pour mentir de cette façon, mais ne vous laissez pas mettre baisser sa garde. Son jumeau s'avança. "Pourquoi avez-vous nous espionner?" il a demandé.

Le garçon leva les yeux verts. "Eh bien, désolé, mais c'est un peu étrange de ne pas avoir quelqu'un d'autre ici,» at-il rétorqué, sarcastique.

Clarion fronça les sourcils. "J'ai entendu des voix, cependant. Qui parliez-vous le faire?"

Matthew haussa les épaules. «Personne. C'est juste moi ici."

Elle plissa les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de simples fentes. "Vous pouvez mentir, mais le mensonge a les jambes courtes et il ne va pas loin."

Il souffla. «Très bien, je n'ai qu'une seule chose sur ma montre. Tu veux le voir?"

Comme personne ne répondait, comme ils l'attendaient pour lui montrer, le garçon appuyé sur un bouton noir sur elle, provoquant un écran holographique à comparaître. Codes commencé à courir à travers l'écran, vacillante et clignote, et le groupe se regardèrent l'écran de surprise. Personne n'a remarqué le visage d'un sourire narquois croix Matthieu comme il se recula et ferma les yeux. Instantanément, la capture d'écran à une lumière vive, et les amis crié car il leur proie avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient.

L'écran s'évanouit comme il a été aspiré dans le visage de l'horloge, et Matthew ouvrit les yeux pour regarder vers le bas les personnages immobiles, souriant creepily. Il leva la montre à sa bouche. «Mission accomplie».

"Bon travail, Matt," fut la réponse, et le garçon se retourna et disparut dans l'ombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Matrix Series

Season One: The Virus

Chapitre deux: Quelque chose Off

Dans une grande pièce, blanc remplie de la lumière aveuglante des lampes électriques qui étaient nulle part pour être vu, Matthew était assis devant un ordinateur futuriste, le visage pâle se tordit en un sourire narquois. "Le problème est résolu", at-il déclaré. "Je vous garantis qu'ils ne se réveilleront pas encore."

L'ordinateur ronronnait pensivement. «Mais ils peuvent encore être un problème. Leurs codes ne sont pas assortis avec le programme."

Matthew renifla. «C'est pourquoi ils sont enfermés serré puis Fort Knox, non?" demanda le garçon.

"Pas tous" a répondu la machine. "Nous avons besoin de certains d'entre eux pour compléter le programme, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps le programme sera en mesure de les contrôler. Avez-vous trouvé ce que je vous ai demandé?"

L'enfant aux cheveux noirs soupira de frustration. "La réponse est toujours non! Qui diable a organisé cet endroit semblait vouloir s'assurer que personne ne serait capable de le trouver, et encore moins le mettre en marche."

L'ordinateur, si humaine, aurait probablement haussé à ce point. "Juste continuer à chercher. Je crois que ce quelque chose de très instant ... ou quelqu'un, plutôt ... nous regarde."

Instantanément une explosion de lumière au néon vert enveloppé la salle, et tout devint noir comme Matthieu et l'ordinateur a disparu.

* * *

Cristal ouvrit lentement les yeux bleus, assise comme elle gémit légèrement et se frotta la tête, regardant autour. Elle ne voyait rien - juste une mer infinie de pur, sans espace, noir illimitées. Elle fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. "Pas encore ..." la petite fille murmura-t-elle.

Quel était cet endroit? Elle se souvenait d'avoir un cauchemars au sujet de quelque chose comme ça une fois, il ya environ un an, et qui pourrait sûrement pas un bon signe. Même maintenant, des mois plus tard, elle pourrait rappeler chaque détail parfaitement, presque comme si c'était hier ...

Flashback

Cristal se redressa dans son lit, haletant comme elle tremblait de tout, serrant les couvertures dans une poignée de mort comme elle gémit doucement. Elle avait tout juste sortie d'un cauchemar très effrayant, mais ce n'était pas un cauchemar normal, il semblait bien réel et à ... Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et le quatre-année-vieux tira sa tête pour voir sa sœur adoptive debout dans l'embrasure. "Ce qui s'est passé, le sucre-cube?" elle a demandé, en marchant sur. "Un autre cauchemar?"

Clarion s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Crystal hocha la tête, essayant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer, mais c'était difficile. Elle était tellement peur ... "Etait-ce un monstre?" sa soeur a demandé.

L'enfant hocha la tête une seconde fois, en se penchant pour chuchoter rapidement le rêve à l'oreille de Clarion, et une fois qu'elle a terminé, Clarion soupira et lui a tiré dans une accolade chaleureuse. Cristal se blottit contre sa poitrine. "Vous ne serez pas laisser cela se produire, allez-vous?" murmura-t-elle.

Clarion sourit. "Bien sûr que non. Maintenant, bonne nuit, le sucre-cube. Rêve avec moi, et je vais tuer tous les monstres qui essaie de vous effrayer encore une fois, d'accord?"

Le rouquin embrassa le front de sa sœur, la faisant rire et se détendre dans ses bras. En quelques minutes, la petite finit par s'endormir, et Clarion niché doucement son dos sous les couvertures, debout alors qu'elle quittait la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle, la laissant entrouverte. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Crystal ouvrit les yeux bleus et a glissé hors du lit, furtivement la pointe des pieds vers la porte et en appuyant sur son oreille contre elle. Elle ne pouvait vaguement entendre la voix de Clarion en disant: «Nous avons un gros problème, papa. Elle fait des cauchemars au sujet de Turbo."

"Mais elle ne sait même pas sur Turbo!" Cristal entendu leur père, Felix, la protestation.

Fin du Flashback

Cristal rapidement chasser de sa tête dans la confusion. Comment pouvait-elle rêver à des choses qu'elle n'était même pas censé savoir existé ou étaient réels? Est-ce que ça veut dire ces rêves étaient réels? Qui pourrait peut-être expliquer l'obscurité autour d'elle, mais que pouvait-elle faire à ce sujet? Elle était encore seulement quatre ans, beaucoup trop jeune pour vraiment faire quelque chose ...

Mais elle avait toujours essayer. Tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était beaucoup plus intelligent alors son âge, et le moment était venu de leur donner raison.

Ou mauvais.

* * *

Clarion s'ouvrirent les yeux néon bleu, et son regard croisa avec un plafond blanc. Fronçant le nez, elle se redressa, se sentant un peu le vertige, et regarda autour de la salle confortable, elle se retrouve en quelque sorte po Elle était couchée dans un lit entièrement réalisée en chocolat blanc, moelleux, avec des oreillers en guimauve couvertures blanches est sorti de coton bonbons. Les murs étaient peints d'un bleu pâle, le plancher et plafond blanc, et les rideaux dans les fenêtres ouvertes ont été un brillant, bleu saphir. Sur le côté de lit s avait une petite table en chocolat blanc, et c'était un livre. Le livre a une couverture bleue, aucune illustration sur le front du tout, mais le titre à travers elle, écrite en blanc, était la vie dans l'arcade.

C'est probablement ce qu'elle lisait avant de s'endormir, mais étrangement, la salle ne semblait pas très réel pour elle, comme si elle faisait partie d'un rêve ... repoussant ces pensées, car ils étaient une pure absurdité, bien sûr, ce n'était pas un rêve, elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Juste pour vérifier, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'écrire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour prouver tout cela était vrai. Rien n'était à l'intérieur. Clarion fronça les sourcils quand elle réalisa le livre n'avait pas de stylo ou un crayon avec elle, et rien de tel outil d'écriture était sur le bureau soit.

Elle regarda autour de la pièce une deuxième fois. Outre ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, elle a repéré une garde-robe de chocolat blanc et de plusieurs dessins et croquis sur le mur, ce qui lui a montré avec les autres coureurs de précipitation de sucre, même avec Taffyta. Pourquoi ne Taffyta être amis avec moi semblent comme un concept étrange? se demandait-elle, en se levant de son lit et qui déborde à la garde-robe.

Après s'habiller rapidement, Clarion a ouvert un des tiroirs de l'armoire et a trouvé, gisant à l'intérieur, un carnet et un crayon, et certainement pas de Sugar Rush juger par le fait qu'ils n'ont pas été fabriqués à partir de n'importe quel bonbons ou de matière alimentaire. Maintenant, pourquoi ne éléments extérieurs semblent également un peu étrange pour moi de saisir? se demandait-elle encore, assis les jambes croisées sur le sol comme elle a ouvert le portable et a commencé à griffonner des informations de base.

"Nom: Pammy Cotton Candy"

Elle tapota son menton, en étudiant le nom. «Mm ... non ..."

La jeune fille a écrit sous le premier nom de "Pamela Ramirez Jackson», mais que d'une certaine manière aussi semblait mal. Quel était son nom? Pourquoi était-elle de la difficulté à s'en souvenir? Clarion a pensé dur, à mâcher sur la fin de son crayon, puis finalement écrit un nom aléatoire qui a sauté dans sa tête - "Clarion Jackson Grâce Fix-It".

"Fix-It?" se demandait-elle, maintenant encore plus confuse.

Pourquoi diable aurait-elle un nom comme ça? Mais il me semblait juste, ou du moins, presque droite. Elle risqua un quatrième ligne et a écrit "Clarion Grâce Jackson". Elle sourit, comme pour une raison étrange, elle se sentait satisfait. Ces deux-là semblait correct pour elle. "Maintenant, laissez-moi voir ... âge? C'est facile, neuf ... attendez, non, dix ... mm, mieux quatorze ans. Ouais, défi quatorze ans."

Sourire narquois, elle a écrit "Age: 14"

"Maintenant, la famille ..."

Clarion rapidement écrit, «La famille:. Un pote jumeaux, Aaron Jackson Grâce Fix-It aka James Robert grâce et parents ...»

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile partie à retenir? Elle a remarqué que les noms Jackson, Grace, et Fix-It comparaissait à nouveau sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive écriture, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler pourquoi ces noms ont été à venir. Elle haussa les épaules. "D'accord, allons-y pour la prochaine."

"Home: Sugar Rush Speedway"

Attendez. Cela n'a pas l'air bon non plus ... après un moment de réflexion, elle a finalement risqué et il a écrit un "?" à côté de la partie. "Très bien! Maintenant nommer les personnes sur les photos ..."

Clarion a regardé les dessins. "... Eh bien, c'est facile. Mais pourquoi est-il facile de s'en souvenir et pas les noms de mes parents?"

"Parce que vous n'avez pas tous les parents», une voix parla.

Clarion tourna la tête pour voir, debout sur le seuil, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir parsemé de morceaux de bonbons et les yeux noisette bruns, vêtu d'un regal, rose et robe blanche formelle, couvertes de sucre que l'on pourrait presque paillettes et mieux définir le mot «royal robe», puis «tenue de soirée». Vanellope von Schweetz! "Président!" dit-elle avec un soupir surpris, ne s'attendant à voir la règle là-bas.

Attendez, pourquoi avait-elle déclaré le président? Vanellope semblé remarquer aussi bien et rit. "Princesse!" elle a corrigé gaiement.

Maintenant Clarion devenait confus tout recommencer. Je ne me souviens pas Vanellope être appelé le Président, mais il semble juste, et pourtant elle est une princesse, pas un président, et pourquoi son attitude semble juste ... off en quelque sorte? pensait-elle curieusement, laissant un profond soupir lui échapper. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me souvenir de rien? Ugh, ce que le diable ne va pas avec moi?

«Je ne dois aussi parents!" la rousse enfin protesté vivement, croisant les bras, les yeux bleus clignotants. "Je sais que je ne suis pas censé en avoir, mais je le fais, je ne peux pas les retenir pour le moment. Et pourquoi le fudge êtes-vous encore ici?"

Vanellope fronça les sourcils. "Maintenant, maintenant, ce n'est pas la façon dont vous parlerez à votre princesse,» répondit-elle fièrement. "Et vous agissez très étrange ces derniers temps, Pammy. Je vous avais prévenu au sujet de la lecture de ces livres de science-fiction stupides! Oh, et en passant, l'Arcade s'ouvrira dans cinq minutes."

Clarion haussa un sourcil. "Mais ... mais le dimanche d'aujourd'hui!" dit-elle.

Le Président-ou-fille de princesse regarda étrangement. "Non, c'est lundi", elle l'a corrigé, soulevant lui aussi un sourcil. "Que faisiez-vous toute la journée? Sleep?"

Clarion a pensé à cela. Jusqu'à présent, c'est ce qu'il semblait que voulez, mais si elle dormait, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la lecture de ce livre qu'elle a vu. Et si ce n'était pas le livre, alors où étaient les fragments de mémoire de feux verts et des montres venir? Pourquoi at-elle s'en souvenir ... ugh, elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour penser à tout cela, mais maintenant, il était temps de course. Elle pourrait essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait lorsque l'Arcade refermée ...

* * *

James se réveilla au son toujours-ennuyeux de quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il gémit. «Je sais, Maman, je sais, je viens ..." murmura-t-il, reconnaissant qu'il était encore dans ses vêtements normaux et non pyjamas.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas sa mère adoptive, car il ne se souvenait pas sa frappe à la porte de sa chambre comme ça quand il était en retard en éveil. Elle aurait démantelé la porte vers le bas maintenant. Il ricana un peu à la pensée, d'ouvrir les yeux bleus comme il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans un petit bleu et blanc chambre avec un lit, une armoire, une petite table, et des dessins cloué sur les murs. Sur la table était couché un livre bleu, la lecture à travers la vie avant dans l'arcade, et un calendrier a été accroché sur le mur à côté d'une fenêtre bleu-rideaux. Il a supposé qu'il était dans Sugar Rush par le fait que tout était bonbons, et en quelque sorte savait que sa chambre était presque identique à celle de sa sœur jumelle'S, mais il ne pouvait pas reconnaître exactement où il était. «Je dois arrêter de lire avant de se coucher,» at-il murmuré, en regardant le livre proximité.

La personne frappa de nouveau, et James se demandait qui, dans leur esprit pourrait-il être un dimanche matin?

Ses pensées questionnement disparu avant d'avoir pu les saisir, et il a appelé "Ok, j'arrive!" à la personne à la porte.

Glisser rapidement hors de son lit et en tirant sur ses bottes et un chapeau, il regarda le calendrier, qui lui a montré, de manière surprenante, il était déjà lundi. C'était bizarre, il ne se souvenait dimanche, donc il avait supposé que c'était aujourd'hui ... "Qu'ai-je fait tout le dimanche?" se dit-il, perplexe.

Marchant vers la porte de sa chambre, James saisit la poignée de porte et l'ouvrit pour révéler une jeune fille attend avec impatience l'extérieur. Elle était plus jeune alors lui, avec les cheveux noirs et yeux verts brillants, et était vêtu d'un scintillant, robe royal-blanc. Il la reconnut comme Lily von Schweetz, vice-président du Sugar Rush Speedway. Vice-président? se dit-il, confus. Avec une robe et une couronne?

«Êtes-vous prêt?" la jeune fille lui a demandé, l'air agacé que ses yeux verts mi-clos.

Il cligna des yeux. «Pour ...?"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "The Arcade s'ouvrira dans cinq minutes! Vous n'êtes jamais en retard, ce qui ne va pas avec vous?

James haussa les épaules, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. "Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi suis-je encore ici?"

«Parce que c'est votre jeu!" Lily a répondu, en saisissant sa main comme elle l'a sorti de sa chambre, en bas des escaliers, et à l'extérieur de la maison.

James secoua la tête, arrachant sa main de son comme il s'est arrêté à la porte d'entrée de ce qu'il devinait était sa maison. "Non, ce n'est pas, je sais que j'ai un emploi ici, mais j'ai une maison et une famille ..."

Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se rappeler où sa famille était? Qui était sa famille? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui! "... Je ... je ne me souviens pas, mais je sais que je dois une! Et où est ma soeur?"

Lily roula des yeux. "Vanellope devient elle. Maintenant, assez de vos histoires stupides, il est temps de course!"

* * *

Enfin. L'arcade a été fermé. Clarion appuya sa tête contre le siège de son kart, qui était stationné à la ligne d'arrivée. Prenant son portable de sa poche de veste, elle laissa ses yeux bleus se balader sur les mots. "Laissez-moi voir ..." murmura-t-elle. "Que dois-je ..."

Elle réfléchit un instant, et Vanellope s'approcha d'elle, croisant ses bras comme elle s'est arrêtée à côté de la porte du conducteur. «Êtes-vous toujours penser à toutes ces sornettes d'avoir une famille?"

Clarion soupira. «Je sais que cela semble étrange! Je ... Je me sens comme j'ai raté quelque chose."

"Allez-vous participer au hasard Liste Race ce soir?" la princesse aux cheveux noirs demandé.

Le rouquin secoua la tête. «Non, j'ai besoin de savoir exactement ce que j'ai perdu."

Vanellope roula des yeux avec un soupir. "Ensuite, vous pouvez s'il vous plaît obtenir votre kart hors de la ligne d'arrivée?" elle a demandé ironiquement.

Cette fois, Clarion roula des yeux. Yeesh, ce qui n'allait pas avec Vanellope? De quoi elle se souvenait, elle était amusant et décalé et ludique et toujours rire, mais cette Vanellope ... lui rappelait une princesse. Un snob, sophistiqué, princesse bratty. Ugh. Redressage, Clarion a commencé sa machine et, en marchant sur le gaz, se retourna et courut loin, les cheveux dans le vent fouetter comme elle s'est dirigée vers le Rainbow Bridge menant à la sortie de Sugar Rush.

Crissement d'un arrêt au fond du Rainbow Bridge, Clarion se laissa se détendre un peu comme elle leva les yeux vers les nuages barbe à papa, rêverie. "La dernière chose dont je me souviens ... il y avait cette lumière verte ... les yeux verts ... codes défilement ... tout le monde dort ... ils dormaient, je dormais, et ... J'étais avec quelques amis. .. et certains d'entre eux venaient de l'extérieur, mais il y avait d'autres ... ils n'étaient pas Racers ... ils étaient d'ailleurs ... et ... "

Elle gémit. "Oh, allez! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas s'en souvenir?"

«Vous aussi?"

Clarion tourna la tête pour voir son frère jumeau, James, debout à côté d'elle kart, et elle sourit. "Oh, salut mon pote. Quoi de neuf?"

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas. J'ai passé essayant de se rappeler quelque chose que j'ai oublié, mais je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. Seul un petit peu."

Elle hocha la tête. «Je sais. Notre famille. Je ne me souviens pas, mais je sais que nous avons un, et pourtant Vanellope n'arrête pas de dire que nous n'avons pas de parents ou de frères et sœurs! Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi elle pense que? "

James pause. "Peut-être ... peut-être ensemble, nous pouvons nous souvenir,» at-il suggéré.

Clarion rit, ouvrant la porte de côté et faire de la place pour son frère de s'asseoir, et il a glissé à côté d'elle, en fermant la porte. Il passa un bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, deux d'entre eux regardant vers le haut à la sortie de la prise, quand tout à coup, leurs yeux brillaient néon bleu à la même heure. Instantanément, leurs souvenirs inondées vers eux comme un torrent, et il a fallu cinq bonnes minutes avant que les flashbacks se sont arrêtés et ils pourraient se déplacer à nouveau.

Les jumeaux clignotaient. "... Avez-vous ressenti cela?" Clarion a demandé, encore un peu abasourdi.

James sourit. "J'ai dit que nous pourrions rappeler ensemble, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle leva les yeux bleus. "Ouais, ouais, vous êtes toujours raison», murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il secoua la tête, se balançant de cheveux roux. "Non, tu as toujours raison. J'ai juste essayé d'être bon pour une fois."

Clarion a souri, puis a demandé: "Tu veux rentrer chez moi, maintenant? Notre vraie maison?"

James sourit. «Vous plaisantez? Je ne peux pas attendre pour cela!"

Rire, les deux enfants ont sauté du kart et a couru le sucré, Rainbow Bridge, sauter dans le train une fois qu'ils ont atteint la sortie et laisser fouetter Retour au jeu la gare centrale, à regarder les uns les autres avec de grands sourires, leur correspondance, yeux bleus brillants d'excitation.

Ils rentraient chez eux.

* * *

Moprheus regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, "voir" le monde sombre du royaume du Chevalier Noir commencent à s'allumer à nouveau comme il l'a fait chaque fois que l'Arcade fermé. Sonic dit que les nuages gris et pas de soleil tout le temps était un peu trop morne, et honnêtement, Morpheus accord avec le hérisson sur ce point, en dépit de ne pas vraiment savoir ce que cela signifiait. Il a supposé qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le manque de lumière, mais d'être aveugle, il a eu très peu d'idée de ce qui était soit.

Tout était faux. Morpheus ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait et pourquoi ce qui se passait, mais c'était tout faux. La personne Matthew ne pouvait pas le tromper en pensant que c'était tout vrai - il pourrait travailler pour les gens qui pouvaient voir, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne pouvait tout simplement logique. Et tout ce qu'il sentait était erronée. Pire encore, il était comme il était le seul qui à la fois se souvint de la lumière et savait quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait essayé de dire virtuelle, Rae, même Sandy, mais ils ont juste pensé qu'il était "bizarre" de nouveau.

Eh bien, il venait d'avoir à casser hors de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il a dû voir si oui ou non les jumeaux, ou de la gelée, ou même cristal rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Heureusement, leurs souvenirs n'avaient pas été effacé ou bloqué ou que ce soit dans Avalon se passait. La seule question était ... pourquoi quelqu'un ferait cela à toutes les mémoires? Quel but cela pourrait servir?

"Morph?"

Morpheus se retourna pour voir un chat jaune avec des cheveux noirs, debout sur le seuil de sa chambre, vêtue d'une robe rouge et le dos avec des ailes d'ange blanc plié dans son dos. Il hocha la tête. "Bonjour, Melli."

La femelle, Mellius le chat Glitch ailée, sourit. "Hey, les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde vont visiter les collines de la Zone verte de retour dans le monde de Sonic - veulent venir avec moi?"

Le chat en pause, puis secoua la tête. «Non, merci».

Sa petite amie pencha la tête, l'air confus. "Hein? Pourquoi pas?"

Morpheus s'éloigna de la fenêtre, en retirant son sabre laser bleu de son collier, et lui fit face. "Est-ce réel?" il demandé.

Mellius cligna des yeux. "... Qu'est-ce?"

Il fit signe autour d'eux. "Ce. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez. Est-ce vrai?"

Le chat jaune avait l'air encore plus confuse. "Morph, de quoi tu parles?"

Morpheus soupira, regardant en arrière à la fenêtre ouverte. "Les rêves semblent réel pendant que vous êtes en eux», murmura-t-il doucement. "Mais c'est seulement quand vous vous réveillez que vous réalisez finalement que certaines choses sont réellement étrange ... parce que vous ne vous souvenez du début d'un rêve. Alors, comment êtes-vous arrivé ici?"

Il se retourna vers miel. «Si Sah demande où je suis, dis-lui que je serai parti pendant un certain temps."

Moprheus repoussa doucement elle, marcher sur la porte, et Mellius cligna des yeux, se tournant pour regarder le quitter. "Mais ... mais où vas-tu?"

Il jeta un regard en arrière à "regarder" à elle. "Pour Jeu gare centrale. Je dois trouver les autres."

Avant le chat jaune a pu dire quoi que ce soit loin, Morpheus dissous dans l'ombre et disparu.

* * *

Le train s'est finalement arrêté à la sortie du jeu, et les jumeaux bondit, courir dans le jeu la gare centrale peuplé et bruyant. Clarion a remarqué le parasurtenseur ne l'empêcha pas, qu'elle trouve un peu étrange, mais haussa les épaules. La centrale a été aussi occupé que d'habitude, alors peut-être le problème avec des souvenirs perdus était seul avec Sugar Rush, rien d'une simple réinitialisation du jeu ne pouvait pas fixer.

Au moins, Clarion espère que c'était ça.

* * *

Le duo rapidement sprinté vers Fix-It Felix Jr, sauter dans les karts branlants qui les ont emmenés au monde de Niceland, mais le second, ils sortit de la gare et dans le jeu ... ils sentaient que quelque chose était horriblement mal. "L'obscurité pourrait nous menacer ..." Murmura James.

Clarion roula des yeux. Non qu'elle pensait que son frère avait tort, il sonnait comme s'il avait eu cette phrase dans un livre. Il suffit de lire quelque chose est une chose, mais elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre pourquoi il a cité les choses. Mais ce n'était pas la question. La première et la plus évidente signe que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est que, où l'Orient Niceland devrait être, n'était rien d'autre espace vide et de la forêt et une décharge remplie de briques brisées. Ils se regardèrent la décharge dans l'horreur, et James ont finalement réussi à parler. "... Vous pensez que nous sommes retournés dans le temps?" il demanda en tremblant.

Clarion ne put s'empêcher de rouler à nouveau ses yeux bleus lumineux. Eh bien, il avait déjà tourné le Core Four en poneys et presque elle-même ainsi, mais son Code Chameleon l'avait sauvée, téléporté Vanellope à une seconde dimension, suivie par le téléporter tous les coureurs de précipitation de sucre et les transformer en Schtroumpfs de bonbons, mais dans le temps? Il exagérait un peu. «Non Vanillary a déjà débloqué, et ils nous rappelez-vous," at-elle souligné.

James avait d'accord avec elle sur ce point. "Ok, alors regardons autour de vous!" il s'est exclamé, saisissant sa main et courir avec lui vers les appartements NiceLand, dans l'un de ces rares moments où il était à la tête jumeau et non Clarion elle-même.

Elle se laissa entraîner par son frère jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les appartements, où ils ont trouvé Gene debout à la porte d'entrée. Cela fait Clarion hésité, mais James s'est approché du petit homme trapu avec son meilleur sourire innocent prospectifs. "Salut, Gene!"

Gene se retourna et sourit. "Ah, hé enfants! Venez nous inviter à un autre parti?"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard perplexe. "Euh ... non?" ils ont répondu dans le même temps.

Le maire leva un sourcil. "Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est? Vous deux, ne laissez jamais Sugar Rush, sauf pour donner des invitations de partie!"

QUOI?

Ne laissez jamais Sugar Rush? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Quel était le problème? Et pourquoi gène étant alors ... gentil avec eux?

«D'accord,» répondit Clarion, coupant ses pensées comme elle ôta son meilleur mensonge d'une telle spécial - occasion - et important. «Nous n'étions pas se sentir très bien toute la journée, donc Pres-que je veux dire, la princesse Vanellope suggéré que nous fassions quelque chose de différent que d'habitude, nous sommes donc simplement se promener en disant frappé à quelques amis et à tous. Vous savez."

Elle eut un rire nerveux, en commençant à reculer comme Gene dévisagea, visiblement confus. «Alors, euh, content de te voir, Gene, dire à tous que nous avons dit salut!"

Clarion lui fit signe, souriant comme elle saisit la main de son frère, et rapidement se retourna et s'éloigna, tirant James avec elle. Une fois hors de vue de la Nicelander maire, James tira loin de son emprise et lui demanda: «Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

Clarion passa une main dans ses cheveux rouges de cheveux avec un soupir de frustration. "Je ne sais pas, je pense que quelque chose est vraiment mal ici! Qu'est-ce que c'est et qu'est-ce qui a commencé à arriver à ces jeux pour les changer, on va le découvrir."

"Comment?" son jumeau interrogé, en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Elle sourit. "Pourquoi, nous allons commencer là où tout a commencé, bien sûr. L'endroit que nous avons trouvé Matthew."


End file.
